


Maternal instincts

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Furry (Fandom), No Fandom, Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Team as Family, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Mishka is an African wild dog, a species known for their partying, loudness, and generally unsavory things. She lives in a pretty scummy part of town in a one bedroom apartment. Just trying to make ends meet for herself and get away from her family, shes told to go take a break by her boss. What happens when a small goat child appears knocking at her door, motherly instincts kick in?This fic uses Zootopua as a world building tool but Mishka does not live in Zootopia though there may be references to the movie.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Mishka sat in her cramped livingroom/kitchen. Alone once more. The African wild dog flipped through channels on the television. Normally she'd be working her normal job but she was on "break". Meaning her boss told her to take a me day since she had been working so hard. 

But what her boss failed to realize was she had nothing to do but work. She lived in the part of town where the "party animals" as people called them lived. Animals considered vermin or gross lived within this area sadly, many of them on minimum wage trying to make ends meet.

The apartment complex she lived in was kind enough to supply free heating in the winter months and free wifi year round, the only rule for these luxuries was no smoking. A thing the nineteen year old had quit for some time now. As she felt ready to dose off she was jolted awake by the sound of knocking on her door. It was quiet and soft, but subtle but enough for her ears to catch. 

She had a bat ready by the door incase her ex boyfriend decided to pay her a visit so she looked out the peephole for any sight of the snow leopard. She blinked in surprise seeing nobody. Yet the knocking persisted. She was quick to open the door and look around at her neighbors doors, no one?.

As she was about to close the doors she felt something grab her leg. Jumping back in surprise she looked down at what had grabbed her pant leg and saw. A goat?. A tiny red haired, brown coated goat with nothing but a large Tshirt on. she stared in disbelief for awhile, who was this kid?!. 

"...Hello? Honey I think you have the wrong apartment-" as she bent down the small child, who couldn't have been more than four hugged her on instinct. Her eyes widened in disbelief but she soon realized how much she missed the touch of another person. She gentily put a paw to the child's back untill they pulled away. 

"Where is your mama honey?" She asked him. "Bad man, Bad man" was all they could tell her and he walked right past her into the apartment. "Hey hold on a minute who are you and why are you here?!" She turned around to look at him as he had already sat down on her sofa. "Bad man come in, mommy been sleeping for days" he told her in a saddened tone. 

Ger blood ran cold and she instantly dialed 911. "Kid what's your name?" She asked quickly as the phone rang. "Nimp....want sandwich". Someone quickly picked up on the other line. "Hey yeah a kid appeared out my apartment and said his ma has been sleeping for days after a bad man came....yeah I live in the sweet oak apartment complex floor three room twenty three, thank you". She quickly hung up. 

"Don't worry kid the coppers are on the way" she told the small one and sat down next to what she assumed to be a him on the couch. "What your name?" He asked her "My name is Mishka kiddo" she told him. " Mishka make sandwich, sandwich" was all he said. Every question she had he'd answer with sandwich. 

She finnaly gave in and made him a salmon sandwich. He picked it up off the plate in confusion, on instinct he took a bite, being a goat after all. His face scrunched up and he took the fish part from the bread and ate the two bread slices. "Right you're a herbivore-". 

She heard the sounds of knocking. "Finnaly cops!". She hurriedly opened the door. "Hello I'm officer Lop, is this the place with the child?" The Cheetah asked. "Yes ma'am he is right on the couch" she stepped aside and let them into her apartment. The officer took Nimp aside and asked him his name and where he lived, he told her second floor room twelve. "And who is the bad man?" She asked in a slow voice. "Badger, Bad Bager, sharp claws" his voice was little more than a whisper. The cheetah was quick to leave the room with her squad, telling a polar bear who looked to be a social worker to get the kid to the station. 

The large polar bear approached the little one but Nimp bleated out noises in confusion as to why he was being taken. "Mishka! Mishka!" He cried out. Her heart broke seeing him cry like this, she had only known this child for a good half hour. Damn those maternal instincts. "No Nimp you have to go with Mister William-" "No! No me stay with Mishka!".  
She sighed and looked at the Polar bear "Can I go with him to the station?" She asked, she didn't want him to cry like this. The worker nodded and she grabbed her purse. "You might wanna leave your concealed carry here, no guns allowed at the station, I smell the gun powder" the man said. "Oh? Thanks for telling me" she took it out and put it in her locked gun box behind a picture frame. Nimp quickly rushed over to her and she picked him up, carrying him with her on her back to a squad car. 

Soon they arrived and the second she walked out of the car all eyes were in her. She couldn't blame them, Wild dogs and Hyenas were known around the cities for gangs and robberies. She simply waved and didn't let go of Nimps hand as they walked. Soon Nimp was taken away from her which he didn't like at all, but was promised a salad if he went with them so he did.

Mishka sat in another room where an officer was asking her questions. "Miss Arlovskaya, where do you know this child from? It seems to have an attachment to you" the weasel woman asked her. "Sorry miss, he just knocked on my door, walked inside and asked me to make him a sandwich, all I know is that his name is Nimp" she told her truthfully. "Did you know his mother?" She asked the Wild dog. "Miss Atlovaskaya I have never seen this child in my life, that is the truth". "Very well, please stay in the waiting room, we'll figure out where he goes. Hopefully he has a relative that is willing to take him, if not we will contact you".

Mishka got up to leave the room, but she paused a s turned around "did you find his mother?...did she slip into a coma?" She asked, knowing the mother was probably dead but wanted to know. The weasle frowned grimly "yes, she was found dead, slashed at the throat by what seems to be m badger or bear claws". "Oh, I'll be out here then" Mishka spoke quietly and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIMMIE A GOOD 9DEA FOR THE TITLE P L E A S E.

Mishka must've dozed off while waiting because when she awoke it was pitch black outside. "Miss Arlovskaya, you can leave now" a kind looking older otter shook her awake. She grunted and sat up from slumping in her chair, an uncomfortable ache in her neck had formed aswell. "Eh?- oh right thanks" she spoke hazily and stood up. She soon was snapped back to reality and turned to the woman "Miss, what about Nimp? Did you find a family member?" She inquired. 

"The goat? Poor little thing hasn't said a word since he finished his salad, hes going to sleep here tonight dont you worry, if we need you we will call you, here" the kind woman handed her a phone number "Dont block this one". Mishka pocketed the paper "thank you, I'll get on home then" Mishka walked out of the police station, shobering from the night air. She pulled her thin pink shirt around her tighter and continued walking. 

Her ears and eyes glanced around her and she sped up her speed once getting to her neighborhood. Soon she was home, she hung her keys up on her rack and went to the gun box. She unlocked it and put the handgun back into her purse. She had a concealed carry license so it was good to carry it around for protection. She yawned tiredly, her neck ached and she just wanted to sleep

She flopped down on her small yet soft bed and immediately drifted off to sleep. She had many dreams that night, some recurring strange dreams and others were new. But when she awoke it the morning they were gone like dust in the wind, no matter how hard she tried to recall what happened in them she couldn't. 

She hurriedly put on her work uniform and grabbed her purse and keys. She quickly combed her face and brushed her head hair in the mirror, brushed her teeth, made a lunch and headed off to work. 

Nothing was out of the ordinary for the day. Same old customers coming in and out. She worked in a hardware store, often lifting heavy things for her coworkers and organized quite well but one thing she sucked at emensly was customer service. She had that kind of face when she was tired, the kind that said 'approach ne and I'll bite your head off', thus why her boss gave her tfe day off the day prior. 

As she stocked shelves with paint cans and asked a group of giggling teenage rabbits what they were planning to do with a can of paint thinner. Her mind wandered to other places. What exactly did Nimp see? Was the kid going to be okay?. She dropped a large bucket on the floor as it slipped from between her paws. 

She scrambled to pick it up, after putting it back on the shelf her supervisor was already behind her. "Mishka you seem distracted today, anything you'd like to tell me? Perhaps why you were at the police station last night?" He looked very annoyed. She turned around to face him "How did you know I was at the station?" She asked worriedly, she was no criminal of course but how did her boss know?. "My nephew works there, you remember Reginold right?" She wanted to scream at the very mention of remembering that cat. "Did he tell you why I was there?" She had to keep herself from sounding to annoyed with him. "He said he didn't know why you were there" her boss looked down on her. 

Mishka sighed and organized some paint cans. "A little goat about four years old walked into my apartment and demanded a sandwich, I called the police after he told me his mama hadn't been awake for days" she admitted and started to explain the situation to him.  
______

Nimp didnt like this one bit. The people had put pants on him which he did not like one bit. But when he woke up in the morning he couldn't understand why he couldnt go home. He wanted that nice dog lady that gave him sandwiches. But he was given crayons to play with and salads to eat with a person coming in to the room he was put in to talk to him every so often. His mom always told him never talk to strangers. Mishka had been a stranger but she was nice and smelled like paint. These people smelled weird so he didn't talk to them. 

A raccoon entered the room and sat down at the table next to him. "Hi Nimp, I'm Chelsea, you remember me from earlier right?" She asked him, trying to get him to say something. Nimp nodded a yes and pulled his paper closer to him. "Did you draw something? May I see?" She requested. Nimp lowered his already droopy ears and handed over the paper.

It was a simple drawing of him and some sort of canine and an object wich the raccoon presumed was a sandwich. "That's a very pretty drawing, who is this?" Whe asked. Nimp was silent, thinking shed never get an answer so she stood up ready to leave. "Mishka" Nimp said to her. She turned around "the dog?" She questioned him. "Sandwich lady" he smiled as she understood him. "Do you like the sadwhich lady?" She edged him on. 

"Mhm, nice lady" he smiled. The racoon took note of this. "If you were to live with anyone where do you want to live?" She asked. Nimp beamed "Mommy!", the racoon frowned abit "I'm sorry honey but you can't live with your mommy right now" she said softly. Nimp frowned "Oh...then Mishka!".  
______

" Mishka's boss sat across from her during her lunch break complaining about his wife. "And then she calls ME lazy! The nerve!" He hammered his fist on the table. Mishka nodded "yeah sure" her phone started ringing "Holdup one sec" she answered it. "Mishka Arlovskaya how may I help you?" She asked. The person on the other line was quite sweet and explained that the small goat she had met the day prior had grown attached to her and he wished to live with her. Of course the person told her he could go foster care, but Mishka told them that shed think on it and get to the station by four that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are better than Kudos I truly want to hear your thoughts and thank you all so much for reading this it means alot that people are reading something of mine thats a change from hetalu

**Author's Note:**

> I poured my heart and soul into this story I really hope you enjoy and want to read more of it! You can be sure I'll have more chapters soon. 
> 
> And for those of you who just read my hetalia stuff I can assure you this story has the same angsty tones of my other writings, just with cute animals.


End file.
